The One I love is
by J-walker
Summary: A young woman now, Scout is aware that certain things should not be expressed with a boy, but what can she do when she remembers her past with Dill? And now her heart is leading her on a different path to someone she has only ever dreamed of meeting...


**Changing the ages DRASTICALLY! Scout-16, Arthur-24 (okay so it's just his age really…), Dill-17, Jem-20 and FORGET ABOUT WORLD WAR 2! THERE IS NO WAR IN THIS STORY! And…the whole Bob Ewell attempt at killing the kids did not take place…none of them have met Arthur yet. ; ) You can see why I LOVE fanfics now :D **

I was listening to Dill and Jem's newest idea to meet Boo and instinctively I flinched. WHAT brought on the sudden interest of meeting Boo again? I suppose after the trial Maycomb had gotten a bit boring but…I thought we'd agreed that we wouldn't bother the man! I mean he'd have to be a man by now right…probably not too much older than Jem himself. Let's see…He'd be about 24 now and Jem's 20…so yes, only four more years older.

I was still a tom boy to my aunt's utter disappointment, I mean I wore dresses a lot more than I had ten years ago but pants were still my number one choice of attire. I was happy I had worn pants today, the guys had finally allowed me to come to the river with them. I forgot my swimming clothes so instead I eased my feet into the river while the boys jumped in, graciously leaving their pants on. I stifled a giggle when I remembered how I was still technically engaged to Dill. _Man, I did some pretty silly things back then…and I'm probably going to keep doing stupid things knowing me._ I started getting up and motioning for the guys to come out seeing as the sun would probably go down in another hour or so. I doubted ANYONE would be willing to give them a lift in their wet and muddied state so I figured we'd better starting making tracks back home. "Hey Dill! Do you realise I'm still your fiancée?" His eyes grew wide at my comment and he almost slipped back into the river if it weren't for Jem's steady hand at the ready.

"Really Dill get a grip she's only joking." I started laughing at Dill's face and turned around to start walking back.

"Scout! Are you…do you still?" I turned my head to look at Dill in question only to see him blush. "Do you still want to get married to me?" Now it was my turn to get wide-eyed.

"Gawd no! I mean…I don't know. I don't think…" The sky was getting darker but Dill's and mine's pink blushes were still visible to Jem who when seeing this started laughing…loudly.

"I think if you two end up marrying each other…everyone at the wedding will laugh just like I am now. Dill no offence but Scout's still taller than you by a long shot and well the thought of you two having a baby is just hilarious!" Our faces became redder by the minute as we remembered out little night chat all those years ago when Dill ran away from home. In a split second Dill's and mine's thoughts were in synch as we launched ourselves into Jem pushing him into the river. So much for staying dry…

"What the- What is WRONG with you two…" But he stopped yelling at us, and we all cracked up laughing. I stopped laughing when I saw Dill's face though, he was staring at me no…my chest and I looked down to see what was wrong…I screamed and covered the area with my arms. Note to self, white blouses and water do NOT mix well.

"Scout what's wrong? What happened?" I looked away in shame, bowing my head as tears started falling.

"Her blouse is…transparent." I heard a heavy sigh from my brother and was somehow aware that he was taking his shirt off.

"Dill for Gawd's sake look away. I swear I will kick your short little rump from here to North Alabama if you keep looking." My face grew even redder…if that was even possible. He took on a softer tone with me as he gently shook my arm.

"Here Scout, don't let something like that aggravate you. Put this on for the mean time." I looked up to make sure Dill was looking away and when I was assured of the fact he would STAY looking the other way I shrugged on Jem's wet, black shirt.

"Thanks." I managed to mumble. Being near Dill was going to be SO awkward now…how could I have let something like this happen? THIS is why Atticus said to think things through.

All three of us got up from the river and walked back home in silence. There was nothing anyone could say to make things better…

"Hey Cal! Could you bring out some towels for us?" Calpurnia called back letting us know she was getting them and to not even THINK about entering the house before she did.

"JEAN-LOUISE FINCH!" I flinched at Cal's yelling but tried to stay strong in place.

"Out here Cal!" She came out with two towels and stare from the porch at my appearance.

"Jean-Louise…just what in blazes name happened to you?" I think all our faces looked sheepish because she stood there with one arm on her hips expecting an answer.

"I…umm…and…Dill pushed…Jem into the river…because he…err…joked about us…getting…" My cheeks were warming up as I finished the sentence. "married…" A smile was tugging on her lips from what I could see with the porch light on but she stood as she was.

"Uh huh…and why is your brother in an indecent state…not that it's the first time." I glanced towards Jem whose ears had reddened as he remembered our last venture into the Radley's house.

"I got wet…" One of her eyebrows rose as if that were the most blatant thing to have said…which it kind of was. "And I had a white blouse on." Realisation entered her eyes and she sighed. She walked towards us handing Dill and Jem a towel.

"I'll get you a towel and get the bath ready, Dill will you be joining us for dinner?" He looked at me and I looked away, he must have said yes because Cal said she'd set up another place at the table.

"I think I'll have the first bath if that's okay with you Scout." I was going to say that, that was perfectly not alright with me but then I saw him shivering and I nodded a yes.

"Scout…you know I didn't mean to look." My cheeks were heated yet again!

"Dill, you don't have to explain. I know, I'm just embarrassed is all. I'm not mad at you." He looked relieved and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I just…I don't know what I'd do if you stopped talking to me is all." We both blushed at this and walked upstairs when we were both dry to wait for Jem. Leaning against the wall we both silently looked at each other, our faces still pinkish. When Jem came out, we both jumped and he looked surprised.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I madly shook my head no and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I drained out the water and made a new batch, while waiting for the tub to get halfway filled I starting taking off my clothes and looked into the mirror. My mouth dropped in horror as I saw just how much Dill must have seen…I may as well been stark naked! I mentally slapped myself and took off everything else. Easing myself into the bath I found myself drifting off into a peaceful state of mind.

I probably would have slept off if it weren't for Dill's knock on the door. "Coming!" I quickly jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel to dry off with. After draining the water I thought I'd be nice and fill the tub again for Dill. Wrapping the towel around me there was another knock on the door. "Coming! Coming!" Then the door opened and I banged right into Dill who conveniently sent me falling to the ground. I think he tried to stop me from falling but just ended up falling with me…or on top of me rather. I froze where I was as Dill looked into my eyes. In this position all I could think about was how Jem must have been wrong because Dill was almost as tall as me now.

"I'm So Sorry Scout! I swear, I thought you said Come in…I am so…" and then I yelled…yep, talk about a late reaction time. A rush of footsteps came up the stairs as Jem looked in to see us where we were.

"I heard you yell and I- Dill…What in Gawd's name are you doing!" he must have been in a angry brotherly state for Jem yanked Dill off me. Thankfully I had been grasping on tightly to my towel's folds so nothing was revealed…well except from before.

"No Jem he was just trying to stop me from falling but he wasn't able to…oh Jem don't hit him!" I was currently trying to get Jem to let go of Dill with one hand, while the other hand was still on the towel. He let go with a sigh and turned to me instead.

"Are you okay Scout?" I nodded as tears formed in my eyes. I rushed into Jem with a hug and he hugged back hesitantly.

"Are you children starting another riot up there?" Atticus had made it up stairs to see the scene as it was, his eyes grew larger for a split second but returned to being calm. "Jem let go of your sister so she can dress. Dill…" he paused briefly but continued on, "Wash yourself up and come down to dinner quickly, won't you?" With that he left the scene and returned downstairs to the dining room table. Jem let go of me like Atticus had asked and we all shuffled to our respective places, I in my room, Jem downstairs, and Dill in the bathroom. After closing the door to my room I shivered as I remembered the scene…my head hit the wall as I leaned on it…_But I don't Love Dill like that_.

**Starting a new TKM Story 3 Hope you guys like it, Please REVIEW! **


End file.
